11:30
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Michelle is kidnapped. What will Tony do to get her back? Complete
1. Default Chapter

Title: 11:30  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: everything is fair game  
Pairings/catagory: Tony/Michelle, Jack/Kate, angst  
Author's notes: This is set in an AU after Ali is killed. For plot purposes I had to turn one character into a quasi-bad guy but that was strictly for plot. And for story's sake the big   
fight between Jack and Tony never happened. Also this story makes reference to my other 24 fic 'Peaceful interlude' but you don't have to read that one to follow this one. This story is a work in progress but should be completed soon. And I apoligize for any funky formatting problems......ffnet and my computer seem to have issues of late.  
Michelle Dessler's footsteps echoed loudly through the empty parking garage of the   
CTU building. She had left the office without telling anyone. Michelle hadn't thought it   
necessary since she wasn't actually leaving the building. As she had sat at her desk   
Michelle had remembered she had a stash of chocolate in her car. And after the day   
from hell they had all had Michelle had decided to take a break and go out and get the   
candy. If there was ever a time for a chocolate fix it was now.  
  
As Michelle approached her car she hit the control on her keychain to unlock the   
door. Michelle placed her hand on the door handle and briefly rested her forehead   
against the window of the driver's side door. She closed her eyes just for a minute.   
Michele had never felt as tired as she did at that moment. It wasn't just a physical   
exhaustion either. Emotionally he was drained as well. They all were. Michelle took a   
deep breath and let it out slowly. She had lost so many friends that day. She could still   
see they're battered bodies from the explosion. The blood.....  
  
Michelle shook herself and pushed herself away from the car as she opened her eyes.   
She couldn't let herself think about it. Not now. There was still so much to do. Tony   
needed her.....needed them all to keep a cool head. Michelle opened the door and   
was about to reach over to the glove compartment when she felt a presence behind   
her. Startled she quickly backed out of the car and turned around.  
When she saw who it was Michelle visibly relaxed.  
  
"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."Dessler reprimanded gently. "You   
startled me."  
  
"I'm sorry."Yusuf Auda apologized. "But I didn't want you to scream and alert the   
guards."  
  
It was only then that Michelle noticed the gun the intelligence liaison was holding. It   
was cocked and aimed squarely at her chest. Michelle instantly backed up  
against the car.  
  
"What do you want?"Michelle asked struggling not to let the fear into her voice.  
  
"To prove that my country is not involved with the bomb."Yusuf replied his dark eyes   
scanning the garage for any movement.  
  
"Taking me won't do that."Michelle stated her right hand inching toward her cell phone   
in her right pant's pocket. She had Tony's number on speed dial. If she could just hit   
the right button he'd hear what was going on and alert security.  
  
Yusuf smiled. "You're more important than you realize."He waved the gun to the right.   
"This way please. And hands raised above your head. I don't want you to try to signal   
anyone for help."  
  
Michelle reluctantly started walking. At least she still had her cell phone. Dessler just   
prayed that she'd have the opportunity to call for help.  
  
Yusuf led them to his rental car. He popped open the trunk and ordered Michelle to   
climb in.  
  
As Auda closed the lid Michelle tried one more time to reason with him. "If you let me   
go I promise I'll talk to Tony."  
  
Yusuf shook his head. "Almedia is under orders not to let me into the investigation."  
  
The lid was now only a crack from being closed.   
  
"Tony's a good man."Michelle pleaded. "If you give him something.... a way to trust   
you he'll work with you."  
  
Yusuf's only reply was to close the trunk.   
  
*********  
  
Tony Almedia stared at the crime scene in disbelief. How the hell had a sniper gotten   
to Ali? More importantly how had that sniper known when the transfer was taking   
place.  
Somebody on the inside had leaked information and Tony was going to find out who it   
was if it was the last thing he did.  
  
"I think Ali was telling the truth...."Jack Bauer was saying just as Tony's cell phone   
rang.  
  
Tony sighed as he took the device out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Almedia."  
  
A computer disguised voice replied back. "I have one of your own.....from your   
office.  
  
Tony froze and he motioned Jack to step closer.  
  
"Who is this?"Tony demanded this was the last thing he needed.  
  
The voice laughed. "Who I am does not matter at this moment. What matters is your   
willingness to cooperate when I contact you again."  
  
"Who have you taken?"Tony asked his question causing Jack to raise an eyebrow as   
he tried to figure out what was going on.  
  
"You'll know."The voice replied ending the conversation.  
  
"Damn it."Tony swore as he hit the speed dial for the office. "Carrie, get a head count   
on everybody but do it without alarming them. I'll explain more when I get back."  
  
"What is it?"Jack asked quietly.  
  
"Somebody was taken from CTU. I don't know who and I don't know who took   
them."Tony replied angrily as he turned and headed back toward CTU.  
  
"Think it's connected to Ali's shooting?"Jack asked his voice tight and controlled.  
  
"Too much of a coincidence not to be."Tony acknowledged as he slammed open the   
door. "I have Carrie doing a head count. Jack I need you to talk with security and see   
if there was any unauthorized access."  
  
Jack nodded then asked. "You okay?"  
  
Tony nodded with a tired smile. "Don't have a choice.....have to be okay. Part of   
being the boss."  
  
Jack and Tony parted ways at the entrance to the CTU bullpen. 


	2. chapter two

Carrie met Tony as soon as he stepped into the bullpen. She opened her mouth to   
speak but he waved her silent until they got up the stairs and into his office.  
  
"Michelle's the only one not accounted for."Carrie reported as she watched the   
emotions play across her boss's face.  
  
Tony swallowed hard. "Is her car still in the garage?"  
  
"I don't know."Carrie replied quietly.  
  
"Find out!"Tony snapped as he sat down on the edge of his desk. "Also go through   
the security tapes I want to know the last time she was seen."  
  
"Yes,sir."Carrie replied as she turned and left.  
  
Tony stood and walked around the desk. He sat down in the chair and closed his eyes and leaned back against the chair.  
He prayed she was alright.   
Losing Paula and George had been hard enough. Tony didn't know if he could handle adding Michelle to that list.  
  
***********  
  
Michelle cried out in pain as her shoulder slammed into the tire jack as Yusuf made a   
hard left turn. As the car straightened she was thrown against the opposite wall of the   
trunk.  
  
A few minutes later Michelle felt the car roll to a stop. The engine cut off and a door   
opened and closed. Michelle briefly wondered if she should try to escape. They all   
had self-defense training as part of being hired at CTU.  
But when the trunk opened and Michelle once again saw the gun she knew she had no   
choice but to do as Yusef asked.  
  
"Get out. We're switching vehicles."  
  
Michelle climbed out of the car's trunk and stood on slightly unsteady feet. It was only   
when she climbed into the passenger seat of the waiting mini-van that Michelle noticed   
the large gash on her left shoulder.  
  
"It doesn't look that deep."Yusuf commented as Michelle pushed up her shirt sleeve to   
get a better look. The cut was bleeding freely. He handed her a small dark cloth that   
had been on the floor behind the passenger seat. "Press this on it. I promise they'll be   
a first aide kit when we arrive at our destination."  
  
Michelle took the cloth and pressed it against the cut. "Why don't you just let me go?   
Drop me at a hospital or clinic."  
  
While keeping the gun trained on Michelle, Yusuf turned the key and started the car   
putting it into gear. "I'm afraid I can't do that."  
  
**********  
  
Jack knocked on Tony's open office door. "The only person to leave within the last   
half hour was Yusuf Auda."  
  
"Call him back."Tony ordered as he leaned forward.  
  
Jack shook his head. "Already tried. He's not answering his cell. I put a call into the   
LAPD and FBI to keep an eye out."  
  
Tony nodded as Carrie appeared in the doorway. "What about Michelle's car?"  
  
Carrie stepped into the room. "Security found it in it's usual parking spot. Tony, the   
driver's door was wide open."  
  
Tony ran a hand over his face. "Okay. Let's assume she went out to get something out   
of her car and somebody grabbed her. Somebody on the inside either let the   
kidnapper in or the kidnapper has been here before and knew the layout. I want   
every security tape looked over and anyalized."He paused and met Jack and Carrie's   
gazes. "We have a clock on this. They took Michelle for a reason......they won't keep   
her alive for long."  
  
"I'll get the tapes from security."Carrie offered as she turned and left the office.  
  
After Carrie left Tony motioned for Jack to close the door.  
  
"Jack, find out what you can about Auda."Tony ordered as he rose to his feet. "Go   
through any channel you have too official or otherwise."  
  
"Is he a suspect?"Bauer asked.  
  
Tony shrugged. "I don't know, Jack, call it a gut feeling. I've never trusted the guy.   
And he was the only one to leave here in the time frame that Michelle disappeared."  
  
Jack headed toward the door. "I'll see what I can find out. We'll get her back, Tony. I   
promise."  
  
"I hope so, Jack. We've lost too many already."Tony replied his voice weary and   
rough. "I don't want them to take her too." 


	3. chapter three

Thanks for the feedback :)  
The beach house that Yusuf pulled the car up to was located in Malibu. A mile down the PCH from the famous Gladstones   
seafood restaurant.  
Michelle looked at the house with concern. It was clearly under construction. All the walls were up along with the  
roof but most of the windows hadn't been put in and insulation was visible where wall siding should be.  
  
"Let's go."Yusuf ordered as he motioned with the gun for Michelle to open the door. He climbed over to the passenger  
seat and followed her out.  
  
As Yusuf was about to place his foot on the ground after stepping out of the van Michelle took the opportunity. She whirled  
around and tried to grab for the gun. Unfortunately her hand slipped and only brushed against the gun barrel. Angered   
Auda grabbed the wrist of her bad arm and twisted in painfully slamming her back against the door.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you but I will if you interfere."Yusuf stated grimly as he pushed himself away from Michelle  
and shoved her forward.  
  
********  
  
President David Palmer sat in his office on Air Force One as it rested on the tarmac of LAX. He stared unseeingly out the  
window his chin resting on one hand. Part of him couldn't believe he had just witnessed a nuclear bomb detonating on U.S.  
soil.  
It was certainly a scary world now. And at the moment he didn't know how to make it better for his childern....for all  
of their children.  
But there had to be a way.  
  
Shifting position the President reached for the intercom.  
  
"Yes, Mr. President?"  
  
"Place a call to Los Angeles CTU. I need to speak to Jack Bauer."  
  
"Right away, Sir."  
  
********  
  
"Well now we know who."Tony commented tersely as he watched one of the security tapes Carrie had found. Standing on  
either side of his desk were Jack and Carrie.  
  
Jack shook his head. "Auda's record is clean. Not even a traffic ticket. I don't understand why he'd do this."  
  
Tony couldn't take his eyes away from Michelle's terrified face. "I was told not to let him into the investigation. Guess  
he got tired of waiting."  
  
"Tony, this isn't your fault."Jack replied his voice tight.  
  
"Yeah it is."Tony stated simply as he walked back around his desk and sat down. "Are the LAPD looking for his car?"  
  
Carrie nodded. "It's a rental. Shouldn't be too hard to find."  
  
Tony's intercom beeped and Almedia hit the button. "Almedia."  
  
"There's a call coming in for Jack. It's the President."  
  
"I'll take it downstairs."Jack acknowledged as he left  
  
"He's on his way."Tony replied into the intercom before hitting the disconnect button.  
  
A moment later Tony looked over at Carrie. "Any luck tracing Michelle's cell phone?"  
  
Carrie shook her head. "I've been calling, hoping to get a lock on it and nothing. Maybe it was damaged during  
the kidnapping."  
  
"Keep trying."Tony ordered softly as he looked back at the paused image of the garage on the tv. "Right now it's our  
best shot of finding her."  
  
Carrie nodded. "I'll call the LAPD again and see if they have an update."  
  
"Thanks."Tony replied.  
  
Carrie turned and left the office.  
  
After Carrie left Tony ran a hand over his forehead wondering what the President's phone call was about. Hopefully it  
wasn't more bad news. Tony didn't think the country could take that right now.  
  
*********  
  
Michelle stepped into the unfinished beach house and was immediately assaulted by the cold air from the ocean beyond. It   
whistled through the thin walls like they weren't there.  
There was no power so Yusuf clicked on a flashlight he had stashed in the van.  
  
"Keep moving."Auda ordered pressing the gun into the small of Michelle's back.  
  
Michelle started walking again and stumbled over an extension cord left by the construction crew. As she struggled to   
regain her balance Michelle nearly dropped the cloth that had been covering the gash on her shoulder. When she placed  
it back on the cut Michelle realized her hand was sticky with fresh blood. The gash had begun bleeding again and she  
was starting to feel the pain from it.  
  
Michelle slid down into a sitting position by the closest wall since there was no furniture to sit on. She didn't care if  
Yusuf shot her. At the moment Michelle was so tired she couldn't stand any longer if she wanted to.  
  
"Let me see your shoulder."Yusuf ordered gently as he knelt next to her. He was holding a first aide kit he had  
retrieved from somewhere.  
  
Michelle removed the cloth and rolled up the sleeve of her shirt as she asked. "Who's house is this?"  
  
"Friend of my family's. They changed their mind on the design and are consulting other architects. The construction  
crew won't return for a couple of days."Auda replied as he applied antisepect to Michelle's wound.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"Michelle asked wearily as she leaned her head back against the wall.  
  
Yusuf met her gaze as he pressed fresh gauze against the cut. "A war is coming. Your people are looking for   
someone to blame. I'm trying to protect my country."  
  
"President Palmer will do the right thing."Michelle replied hoping her voice was reassuring.  
  
Auda took a bandage and tape out of the first aide kit. "Politicians seldom do the right thing." 


	4. chapter four

Thanks for the feedback :)  
For anyone interested I've created a Tony/Michelle group  
at yahoogroups  
"I'm glad you're still among the living, Jack."President Palmer commented as Bauer answered the phone.  
  
"So am I, Mr. President."Jack replied with a smile as he sat down.  
  
"Can you give me an update on the investigation into the Second Wave terrorists?"Palmer asked.  
  
Jack glanced up at Tony's office before replying. "I'm afraid we have a situation here, Sir that could affect that investigation."  
  
Palmer picked up on the anxiety in the agent's voice. "What's going on, Jack?"  
  
"About an hour ago a friend of mine who works here at CTU was kidnapped from the parking garage. Her name is  
Michelle Dressler and she was the one who interrogated Ali about the Cyprus tape."  
  
"Was she taken before the shooting?"The President asked as he leaned forward.  
  
"From what we can tell from the security tapes it was after Ali was shot."  
  
"Has there been a ransom demand?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "No and I don't think there will be. Not for the traditional type of ransom. We know who's taken Michelle and that's where it gets tricky."  
  
"Who has her?"Palmer inquired just as Lynne knocked on the door. He looked up and waved her in.  
  
"A man by the name of Yusuf Auda. He was sent here as an intelligence liaison."  
  
"Is this Auda working with Second Wave?"Palmer asked as Lynne sat down in a chair toward the end of the table.  
  
"Not that I know of, Sir."Bauer replied. "His record's clean up to this point."  
  
"I understand that you're worried about your friend, Jack. But right now I need CTU to keep focus on finding the people responsible for detonating that bomb. Is Marie Warner cooperating?"  
  
"She's receiving medical care at the moment. I don't think she'll give us anything new."Jack replied as he stood.  
  
"Keep me posted and let me know if you need anything."  
  
"I will."Jack replied as he ended the conversation. "Thank you, Mr. President."  
  
********  
  
Carrie knocked tentatively on Tony's open office door.   
  
"Come in."Almedia replied not looking up from his computer screen.  
  
"Tony, LAPD found Auda's rental car."  
  
Tony stood grabbing his coat. "Have them set up a perminator. I don't want Auda getting away in case he doesn't have Michelle with him."  
  
Carrie shook her head as she stepped into the room. "Tony, the car's abandoned."  
  
Tony looked at the younger woman. "Where?"  
  
"Off of Sunset near Beverly drive."  
  
"Have Jack meet me in the garage."  
  
*********  
  
"The bleeding should stop now."Yusuf commented quietly as he finished taping the bandage to Michelle's shoulder.  
  
"Thank you."Dessler replied as she lowered her arm.  
  
"Give me your cell phone."Auda ordered as he rocked back on his heels.  
  
Michelle met his gaze hoping she had a good poker face. "I don't have it with me."  
  
"I saw it earlier."Yusuf replied as he held out his right hand.  
  
Michelle reluctantly reached into her skirt pocket and took out the phone. As she did she examined it to make sure it was still working. "The attenna's damaged."  
  
Auda took the phone from her and looked at the phone's screen. "It's still getting a signal though. I got rid of mine so it couldn't be traced."  
  
Michelle watched as Yusuf turned the phone off and set it aside.  
  
"They probably already tried to trace the signal from my phone."Michelle stated as Auda stood.  
  
Yusuf nodded. "I know, but they would've been here already if they had any idea where you were."  
  
After a few moments Yusuf helped Michelle to her feet. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Auda nodded as he waved the gun motioning for her to start walking. "There's some food on the other side of the room. By the patio door."  
  
Michelle carefully maneuvered through the darkened room wondering what was happening back at CTU.  
  
*********  
  
The cold night air whipped through Tony's jacket like it wasn't there. Almeda ignored the cold as he and Jack walked from their car to where three LAPD police cruisers had Auda's rental car surrounded. The car was resting at an odd angle on the left side of the road.  
  
"Looks like he had a vehicle waiting."Jack commented as he noticed the tire tracks next to the rental.  
  
Tony nodded. "Which means he planned this in advance or had an accomplice."  
  
An officer approached them. "The car's clean."  
  
"Did you check the trunk?"Tony asked struggling to keep his voice even.  
  
The officer shook his head. "Not yet. Lock's tricky. We were about to jimmy it when you arrived."  
  
Tony walked closer to the car not wanting to see what was in the trunk but at the same time needing to. "Pop it."  
  
The officer nodded and motioned to another officer who had a crow bar in hand. Seconds later the trunk was open.  
Jack was the first to look inside after the lid was popped.  
  
"She's not here, Tony."Jack reported relief in his voice.  
  
"There's a blood stain."One of the officers interjected as he shined his flashlight into the trunk. "Looks fresh."  
  
Tony paled as he moved to stand next to Jack so he could get a better look. "Get a sample and send it back to CTU. I need to know if that's Michelle's blood."  
  
"Right away."The lead officer replied as he motioned one of the crime scene unit techs.  
  
"It's a small amount of blood."Jack said quietly as he and Tony stepped away from the car. "I don't think it occurred from a gunshot wound."  
  
Tony glared at his friend. "If you're trying to be reassuring, Jack, it's not working."  
  
"Sorry."Jack replied as he zipped up his jacket. "I know you and Michelle are close friends. She'll make it out of this."  
  
"I hope so."Tony stated as he turned to watch the CSI remove the blood sample."She's hurt because of me, Jack. We have to find her."  
  
"We will." 


	5. chapter five

If it wasn't for the gun resting on Auda's left leg Michelle could almost fool herself into thinking this was a meal between co-workers. Michelle and Auda sat opposite each other on the floor next to the patio door. Spread between them  
was two warm cans of soda, three snack size bags of various chips and a few candy bars.  
  
Michelle half-heartedly ate a dorito as she looked over at her captor. She briefly wondered if Tony was driving everybody crazy organizing a search or if Carrie had convinced him that she had gone off to a shopping mall.  
  
"How's your shoulder?"Yusuf asked quietly as he took a sip of cola. He had never intended her to be hurt. Hell he had never intended to hatch this crazy plot in the first place.  
  
Michelle met his gaze. "It's better, thanks."  
  
"So you're aware of what's going to happen."Yusuf began."I'm going to contact CTU in a few minutes."  
  
Michelle's heart rate began to accelerate. She knew the procedure for handling a kidnap situation. If they backed Yusuf into a corner Michelle wasn't sure what he'd do.  
  
"Are you going to kill me?"Michelle asked trying to keep the tremor out of her voice.  
  
Auda began gathering empty wrappers. "It won't come to that."  
  
"If it does?"Michelle persisted. The events of the day had her wanting to know her fate. If she knew maybe she could control it.  
  
Yusuf stood gun in hand as he moved to where the kitchen was supposed to be. "I will do what I have to, to protect my country."  
  
Michelle shivered and leaned back against the wall. She closed her eyes and tried to gather the little strength she had left.  
  
*********  
  
Tony and Jack left Auda's rental car in the capable hands of the LAPD and headed back to CTU. As Jack drove Tony stared out the front window in silence.  
  
"Tony...."Jack began but Almedia cut him off.  
  
"Don't say it Jack, just don't say it."Tony replied his voice hoarse both from weariness and from stress. "I never should have let her anywhere near Ali. She didn't have the experience.....I should've at least had somebody in there with her."  
  
"We don't know if Auda thinks she knows something."Bauer replied as he made a right turn. "He could've just grabbed her because she was there or because of her close contact with you. Letting her interrogate Ali was the right  
decision. You were short handed and she had the technical expertise if not the hands on experience."  
  
"Maybe."Tony acknowledged not entirely convinced his gaze never waivering from the road ahead.  
  
"All I was going to say was that I'm here if you need to talk to somebody."Jack continued quietly. "I know how relationships can be......tricky."  
  
Tony dragged his gaze away from the window. "Michelle and I aren't in a relationship."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"We never had a chance to start one."Tony added a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Don't give up on her yet, Tony."Jack replied as he switched lanes to pass a slow moving car. "Michelle's smart, she'll find a way to....."  
  
The ringing of Tony's cell phone cut off Jack's sentence. Tony straightened in his seat as he pulled the phone out of his pocket.  
  
"Almedia."Tony greeted as he opened the phone.  
  
"Mr. Almedia."  
  
Tony instantly recognized Auda's voice and he sent a hand signal to Jack to call CTU and get a trace going. "Auda,  let Michelle go and we can talk."  
  
"If you think I'll let my bargaining chip go that easily you're very mistaken."  
  
Jack finished his call to CTU and nodded to Tony letting him know the tracer program was running.  
  
Tony swallowed struggling to get moisture to his suddenly dry mouth. "How do I know she's still alive?"  
  
Auda laughed bitterly. "You'll just have to take my word for it."  
  
Tony shook his head. "That's not good enough. Unless I hear her voice right now you're not getting anything."  
  
Yusuf looked over at Michelle before he motioned for her to stand. Michelle stood and walked over to him. Auda silently handed her the phone.  
  
"Tony?"Michelle asked as she placed the phone to her ear.  
  
"Michelle, are you alright?"Tony asked not bothering to hide his concern.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Tony hated hearing the fear in her voice. "I'll get you out of there, I promise."  
  
"I...."Michelle began but Auda took the phone back.  
  
"I've given you your proof."  
  
"What do you want, Auda?"Tony demanded trying to make a mental count of how many seconds the call had been. Had it been long enough?  
  
"I need....."  
  
The connection was lost.  
  
Tony cursed and slammed his phone shut. He looked over at Jack who had called CTU back and was talking to Carrie.  
  
"Lost him."Tony reported angrily. "Did we get it?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "No, the signal died."  
  
"Damn."Almedia replied as he rested his face in his hands for a moment.  
  
"Thanks Carrie."Jack said as he hung up his phone. "At least we know she's still in the area."  
  
"Was he using her phone?"Tony asked as he leaned against the passenger door.  
  
"They're working on it."Jack replied as he put his phone aside. "They couldn't get a lock on the number."  
  
"If her battery's dead or the phone's damaged we're on his time table."Tony said frustration clearly in his voice. "We have to wait for him to contact us."  
  
"It'll give us time to work out a plan, do some research. Try to predict what Auda wants and have it ready."  
  
Tony nodded as he reopened his phone and hit speed dial. "Carrie, I need to know what land holdings if any Auda or his family have here."  
  
"Right away."  
  
"Thanks."Almedia acknowledged as he closed the phone. 


	6. chapter six

Thanks for the feedback :) It keeps me writing.  
Kim Bauer walked along Coldwater Canyon Road trying to stay to the treeline. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her  
torso. Kim couldn't see that far ahead because of the tears that wouldn't stop.  
Could somebody her age still be considered an orphan?  
  
At that thought a fresh wave of tears started. Kim sniffled, she couldn't believe her father was gone. She missed  
him so much already. He had always been her rock. Now Kim had no idea what she'd do without him.  
  
Headlights splashed across her causing Kim's head to jerk up. She froze when she saw the familiar markings  
of a sheriff's car.  
  
"Is your name Kim Bauer?"The deputy asked through the open window.  
  
Kim remained frozen....she was going to jail. Her Dad would be so disappointed in her.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."The man replied with a kind smile."CTU has had bulletins about you plastered over every  
police band. You have a lot of worried people looking for you."  
  
"I don't believe you."Kim replied her hand inching toward the gun in her purse.  
  
The deputy opened the door and walked toward her. "I know about your Dad and I'm sorry. I worked with him  
once years ago. Come on, I'll take you back to CTU."  
  
Kim nodded and reluctantly followed the officer. She was too exhausted both physically and emotionally to fight any  
more. Kim just wanted to go home and right now CTU was the only home she had left.  
  
*********  
  
When they arrived back at CTU Tony had to take a minute to regain what little composure he had. He wanted to slam the   
door open and demand answers but he knew that wouldn't bring Michelle home. She needed him to think clearly. She needed  
him to be the boss.  
  
"You ready?"Jack asked as they stood just outside the door.  
  
Tony nodded tightly. "Yeah."  
  
Carrie met them as they walked into the bullpen. "Tony, we analyzed the data from the trace. The call came from  
somewhere near the PCH. And he was using Michelle's phone. We got a lock on the number."  
  
"Good work."Almeida acknowledged as he took the papers from her. "Did you try calling her cell again?"  
  
Carrie nodded. "All I got was the operator. So the battery must be dead or the phone's damaged beyond use."  
  
Tony tried not to think of the ways that a phone could be that badly damaged. "Okay. Keep trying Auda's phone. If  
he dumped it maybe we can get a lock and get a general area of where he's been."  
  
"Right away."Carrie replied. "We're still working on the land holdings."  
  
Jack looked over at her. "Need some help?"  
  
Carrie glanced at Tony who nodded. "You two work on that. I'm going to call Chappelle and tell him what's going on."  
  
As Tony reached the stairs to his office Carrie touched his arm. "It's a mute point now that we know Auda has her. But   
the lab results came back on the car. The blood was Michelle's."  
  
Tony nodded grimly and slowly ascended the stairs to his office and closed the door behind him.  
  
Carrie watched Tony for a moment her hand on the rail. She and Michelle weren't close that wasn't a secret. But  
Carrie didn't wish any harm to come to her no matter what Michelle thought. And watching Tony now Carrie prayed that they  
got Michelle home safely. She didn't think Tony could handle it if they didn't. 


	7. chapter seven

Michelle jumped as Yusuf threw her phone against the far wall. The impact caused the phone's casing to shatter as the  
remaining pieces of the device slid to the uncarpeted floor.  
  
"It was useless."Auda replied to Michelle's unasked question. "The attenna's broken and there's no way to charge the  
battery."  
  
"How are you going to contact Tony now?"Michelle asked struggling to keep her eyes open. All she wanted to do was  
sleep but she couldn't afford that. Not now.  
  
"Maybe I won't."Auda replied as he walked toward a half finished window near the rear of the room.   
  
Michelle's eyes widened. "Yusuf, I know you're tired. So am I but if you want to protect your country you need to   
work with Tony. He's the only avenue you have right now."  
  
"Don't worry I'll contact him eventually."Yusuf replied as he met her gaze. "What's that American phrase.'make him  
sweat'?"  
  
Michelle nodded as she drew her knees to her chest. She knew Tony would do anything he could to end this situation  
safely. But she also knew that Chappelle wouldn't let Tony risk national security for one employee. This could   
turn ugly very fast.  
  
*********  
  
"I'll be right back."Jack said to Carrie as he straightened and walked out of the bullpen. He walked a few feet and   
stopped at a small closed conference room. The blond man knocked once before turning the door. Jack was surprised  
to find Kate Warner alone.  
  
"Hey."Jack greeted as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. "Where's Baker?"  
  
Kate smiled in way of greeting as she leaned wearily back in her chair. "He said something about getting us  
some coffee but that was a few minutes ago. What's going on? Everybody seems tense. Well more tense than normal  
for you guys."  
  
Jack sat down next to her grateful for her company."I don't know if you met Michelle Dressler."Kate nodded and   
Jack continued. "She was kidnapped from the parking garage about an hour and a half ago."  
  
Fear crept back into Kate's eyes as she leaned forward. "Do you think it was connected to Second Wave?"  
  
Jack gently touched her hand. "Don't worry, you're safe. The man who took her was a intelligence liaison from Ali's  
country. But we've found no connection between him and Ali."  
  
"Do you know if she's safe?"Kate asked quietly.  
  
Jack shook his head. "Tony was able to talk to her a little while ago when the man called. So we know she's alive. But  
we did find her blood in his rental car so we know she's hurt. I don't think this man will hurt her any futher....he  
needs her as leverage."  
  
"What does he want?"Kate asked worriedly as she slowly broke her hand away from Jack's. Part of this still seemed  
very surreal to her.  
  
"To protect his country from the war that's coming."Jack replied softly. "I hope we can do this without any more blood  
being spilled."  
  
"Is there anyway I can see my sister?"Kate inquired her voice catching.  
  
Jack shook his head. "Not tonight, Kate, she's been sedated. Tomorrow morning I'll call over there and see if I can  
arrange something."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Jack stood. "I have to get back. I'll track Baker down and make sure you're not left alone. Will you be okay until he  
gets back?"  
  
Kate nodded and tried to smile. "Yes."  
  
Jack met her gaze for a moment before he turned and left the room. 


	8. chapter 8

Yusuf rocked back on his heels as he rested his arm across his knees. He sat across from Michelle his back against the living room wall. The gun hung loosely in his right hand.  
  
Auda had no idea what he was going to do now. Desperation had made him make a difficult choice and now he had to live with it. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt anyone. And if his plan worked out he wouldn't have too. But in order for that plan to work he had to keep communication open.  
  
Yusuf looked around the living room and spotted a coil of rope laying in the far corner. He stood and walked toward it keeping an eye on Michelle in case she decided to make an escape attempt.  
  
"What are you doing?"Dessler asked warily as she watched him pick up the rope and come back toward her.  
  
"I have to go out for a little while."Yusuf replied as he grasped Michelle's right arm and dragged her to her feet. He led her to the wall separating the kitchen and the living room that was only half done.   
  
Michelle winced as pain shot through her injured shoulder as Auda forced her into a sitting position with her back against a pole. Yusuf knelt and pulled Michelle's arms behind her and wrapped them around the pole. He circled her wrists with the rope then he used the remaining length to secure Michelle's waist to the pole.  
  
"You don't have to gag me."Michelle pleaded as Auda looked around for a piece of cloth. "I won't scream."  
  
Yusuf shot her a dubious look as he tore off part of an unused paint cloth. "Some how I don't find that likely."  
  
Auda retraced his steps and placed the makeshift gag over Michelle's mouth and tied it securely behind her head.  
  
"I won't be long."Yusuf promised as he stood and pocketed the gun.  
  
Auda picked up his coat and left the dark beach house leaving Michelle to wonder if he was coming back.  
  
*********  
  
Tony closed his eyes and mentally counted to ten. His phone call to Chappelle had already lasted longer than he planned. At the moment Chappelle was starting to tick Tony off but Almedia knew telling his boss off wouldn't help the situation any.  
  
"No, Sir. We don't need anybody from District. We have it covered.  Yes, Sir we're still working on the bomb.....but Michelle's kidnapping....Sir, you can't possibly give......No, Sir, I'm not questioning your orders.....Yes, I'll call with an update as soon as we have anything."  
  
With a muffled curse Tony slammed the satellite phone down onto his desk not caring if the expensive piece of equipment broke. It was taking every ounce of his self-control not to punch a hole through the wall.   
  
Tony had always known Chappelle was a self serving weasel. But he never thought the man would willingly sacrifice a human life. Tony sank back into his chair scrambling to come up with a new plan. Chappelle had only allotted him five hours to get Michelle back.   
  
Five hours.  
  
It didn't seem like nearly enough time but it had to be. It was all they had.  
  
Reaching for the phone consol Tony hit the button for the intercom. "Jack, can you come up here for a minute?"  
  
"Sure."Bauer replied.  
  
A few minutes later Jack knocked on the door and Tony waved him in.  
  
"I just got off the phone with Chappelle."Tony stated as he rose to his feet. "He's given me a deadline."  
  
Jack's eyes widened. "You're kidding."  
  
Tony shook his head. "He had the nerve to tell me that we had five hours to find Michelle. When that time's up he wants all personnel working on Second Wave."  
  
Jack glanced at his watch. "It's quarter to two now. I'll let Carrie know the clock got sped up. How do you want to handle this?"  
  
Tony rested his hands on the surface of the desk. "I don't give a damn about Chappelle. We'll do what we have to do to take Auda down without Michelle getting hurt. Anything on the land holdings?"  
  
"It's slow going. What little documents they've given us have been in Arabic. It's taking time to translate them."  
  
"Whatever you need to get it done, I'll get it."Tony promised. "Those documents are our only chance of getting a lead on Auda's whereabouts."  
  
"We should have the first ten translated in about forty minutes."Jack replied as he headed toward the door."I'll bring them up as soon as they're printed."  
  
"Thanks."Tony acknowledged as Jack left. 


	9. chapter 9

Yusuf sat in the van in the parking lot of an all night store that sold just about everything anyone could need. Yusuf looked at the brightly lit entrance and then at the nearly deserted road.   
  
He could drive down to Mexico hop a flight home from there. By the time CTU realized where he was they'd have so much extradition red tape to fight through it'd be months before there was a trial. If there even was one.  
  
After a few minutes Yusuf turned off the ignition and climbed out of the van. He locked the door and headed toward the store. He was already in this mess too deep. He had to finish what he started.   
Running now wouldn't solve anything.  
  
***********  
  
Kim walked into CTU not sure she could face the memories. She knew everywhere she turned she'd see her father. He was ingrained in every inch of the place. It was in his blood.....he had loved his job. Even with the personal costs.  
  
"Kim?"  
  
Kim froze at the voice. There was no possible way she had heard right.  
  
"Kim?"The familiar voice called again and she turned to her left.   
She blinked several times to clear her vision. But the image before her remained unchanged.  
Her father.  
  
"Dad?"Kim asked in a very small quiet voice.  
  
Jack quickly closed the space between them and enveloped his daughter in a huge hug as he closed his eyes. "I'm glad you're safe."  
  
Tears began to flow as Kim pulled back so she could see her father's face. He was really there.  
  
"How?"Kim asked in a choked whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry, honey."Jack whispered. "If there had been any way to let you know I would have. Last thing I wanted was for you to get pulled into this mess."  
  
"It's okay, Dad."Kim said softly as she melted into her father's arms resting her head on his chest.  
  
"I'm glad you're here."Jack stated as he rested his head on top of hers.  
  
*********  
  
Tony stared at the first three documents Carrie had given him and frowned. Two listed land in Nevada and the other in Colorado. None of the documents brought them any closer to finding Michelle.  
  
Tony set the papers down on his desk and looked around the empty office. It was possible Auda was headed to one of those properties but they were too far away for Auda to have reached them. CTU had all airports covered and no private flights had left. If Auda and Michelle had attempted to get on a commercial flight airport security would've held them.  
  
Tony rested his face in his hands for a moment. His headache had returned full force. As he reached for the bottle of aspirin in the desk drawer he was reminded of the dinner he had shared with Michelle.  
  
Tony sat the aspirin bottle on his desk and leaned back in his chair leaving the bottle untouched. Had that dinner only been a few short hours ago?  
He already missed her smile. Would he see it again?  
  
Tony rose to his feet and headed toward the door. He couldn't sit there any longer. He needed to be doing something, anything. Tony had promised Michelle that he would keep her safe and bring her home. He'd do whatever it took to keep that promise. 


	10. chapter 10

It was nearly an hour later before Michelle heard the front door to the beach house open and close. She dropped her head in relief. For a few moments Michelle had thought she had been left there to die.  
  
Yusuf walked into the living room and dropped the bag of supplies in the closest corner. He retrieved the pre-paid cell phone from the bag and walked over to the wall near Michelle and sat down on the floor.  
  
Yusuf turned the disposable cell phone over and over in his hands for a moment before setting it aside. He saw Michelle's questioning gaze and reached over and lowered her gag.  
  
"Aren't you going to use that?"Michelle asked wearily.  
  
"I will."Yusuf assured her as he stood walked over to the bag and retrieved a bottle of water. He walked back to Michelle and opened the bottle allowing her to take several sips.  
  
"Thank you."Michelle acknowledged as she leaned back against the pole.  
  
Yusuf took a sip himself before replacing the cap and placing the bottle on the floor.  
  
"I think we both need to get some rest."Auda commented as he rested his head back against the wall.  
  
Michelle watched as Auda's eyes quickly drifted closed and his breathing eased indicating he was asleep.  
  
Michelle sighed as she looked at the gun lying on the floor. Here she had the perfect opportunity to make an escape attempt but the ropes binding her hands were just too tight. Michelle rested her head back against the pole and closed her eyes.   
Soon she too was asleep.  
  
********  
  
Tony glanced at his watch, nearly four and still no further contact from Auda.  
  
"I'm missing something here, Jack."Tony commented as he paced the area near Carrie's desk. "There's gotta be another way to track Auda down. I'm just not seeing it."  
  
Bauer shook his head. "We've followed every lead there is, Tony. There was nothing in the rental car to indicate a destination. The bio we have on Auda is sketchy at best. We don't have any way to know what contacts he has in the States."  
  
"We've got less than three hours left."Tony stated as he stopped. "Do you think the President was serious in his offer to help?"  
  
Jack nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Call him."Tony ordered. "We need what they have on Auda."  
  
Jack picked up the phone. "This is Jack Bauer. Connect me to President Palmer."  
  
"Right away."The CTU operator replied.  
  
"Do you want me to have the LAPD start doing a hotel search along that section of the PCH?"Carrie asked as she leaned against her desk.  
  
Tony shook his head. "There's hundreds of hotels along there. The LAPD doesn't have the man power to spare with all the craziness going on tonight."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. President."Jack replied as he hung up the phone. "They're going to fax what they have."  
  
"Good."Tony commented. "Because we're spinning our wheels." 


	11. chapter 11

Thanks for the feedback :)  
The throbbing in her injured shoulder woke Michelle a half hour later. Disoriented for a moment Michelle glanced around the darkened room until her gaze settled on Yusuf's sleeping form and she remembered.  
  
Tears began to form as she tried to find a comfortable position. Michelle had never felt so tired. Literally ever bone in her body ached.  
  
All she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and forget this horrible day had ever happened. But there were a few bright spots to this day that she wanted to remember. The feel of Tony's strong arms around her. The smile on Tony's face as he told a story from his childhood.  
  
The tears slowed as Michelle realized she couldn't give up. She had to be strong.....for her family, her friends, Tony.  
  
*********  
  
Jack walked away from the fax machine and headed toward Carrie's desk where Tony stood.  
  
Tony looked at the thin pile of papers Jack was holding and frowned. "That's it?"  
  
Jack nodded. "Yeah but we have more here than it looks like, Tony. There's at least twenty contacts of Auda's listed here and that's just what I saw on first glance."  
  
"Good. Give me half that list....we need to start eliminating people."Tony ordered as Jack handed him the copy.  
  
*******  
  
Yusuf awoke and stretched his legs to get feeling back to them. He reached for the bottle of water and took several long sips before reaching over and offering the bottle to Michelle.  
  
Michelle drank gratefully allowing the luke warm water to smooth her dry throat.  
  
"What time is it?"Michelle asked as Yusuf put the bottle back on the ground.  
  
Yusuf retrieved the flashlight and clicked it on so he could look at his watch. "Four thirty."  
  
Michelle watched as Yusuf picked up the disposable cell phone and began to dial CTU's number.  
  
*********  
  
"This is Almedia."Tony said as he picked up the phone and hit the correct line.  
  
"Mr. Almedia,"Yusuf replied as he leaned against the wall. "I think it's time we did some business."  
  
Tony looked over at Jack and made a hand signal to indicate it was Auda on the other end. Jack nodded and went to a computer where he began to pull up the software for the trace program.  
  
"What will it take to get you to release Michelle?"Tony asked as he sat on the edge of the desk his hand wrapped tightly around the phone.  
  
"First I want to talk to President Palmer."  
  
"That can be arranged."Tony replied as he looked over at Jack who shook his head. "What else?"  
  
"I want safe passage out of this country."  
  
"Okay. What's next?"Tony asked as he stood rubbing a weary hand along the back of his neck.  
  
"I want immunity from prosecution over today's events."Auda replied as he looked at Michelle.  
  
Tony's temper flared. "I don't know if I can promise that. You've abducted and injured a federal employee."  
  
"I will do more than injure her if my demands aren't met."Yusuf replied angrily.  
  
"Alright,"Tony said quickly his anger being replaced by fear. "I'll talk to them that's all I can promise. I don't have any authority over that. Let me have your number so when we have President Palmer on the line we can connect you."  
  
"555-2122."Auda replied quietly. "Don't try anything heroic, Mr. Almedia. If my demands are not honored I will kill her."  
  
Before he could reply Auda ended the conversation and Tony found himself listening to the dial tone.  
  
As he replaced the receiver Tony whirled to face Jack. "Did we get it?"  
  
Jack smiled. "We got it. He's in Malibu."  
  
"Let's go."Tony ordered as he grabbed his coat off the back of a chair. "Carrie, call the LAPD and give them an update. We're going to need their SWAT team."  
  
"Right away." 


	12. chapter 12

"Well that's a perfect hiding place."Jack commented as he pulled the car onto the   
street where Yusuf's call had come from.  
  
Tony peered into the darkness at the beach house that was clearly in the middle of   
being constructed. "I doubt that place has any heat or power. Call LAPD remind them   
no lights and no sirens. I don't want this guy spooked."  
  
Jack nodded and pulled his cellular phone out of his pocket as he maneuvered the   
vehicle farther down the street.  
  
Tony took a deep breath to clear his thoughts. But all he could think of was the blood   
they had found in the trunk of the rental car. She had sounded fine to him on the phone   
but if she had been bleeding and there was no power, water or heat in that place how   
could her wound have been treated? On top of that there was always the risk of   
internal bleeding, they needed to get medical treatment to her as soon as possible.  
  
To punctuate that last thought Tony took out his own phone and began to dial the   
number Auda had given him. It was time to get this mess under control. If Auda   
wanted his demands met he'd have to give them some assurance in return that   
Michelle was safe.   
  
Jack finished his call to the LAPD in time to see Tony dialing his phone. He saw the   
look on Almedia's face and didn't like it. "Tony, what are you doing?"  
  
Tony didn't take his eyes off the darkened house. "If he wants his demands met I have   
one of my own."  
  
Jack grasped his friend's left wrist to get his attention. "Tony, I know she means a lot   
to you but you have to keep focused. If we don't keep Auda thinking that he's   
won....."  
  
"I know what I'm doing, Jack."Tony replied a little more harshly than he intended. He   
finished dialing Auda's number and waited for the intelligence liaison to pick up.  
  
**********  
  
Michelle's head jerked up as sound of a phone ringing reberveted through the beach   
house's living room.  
  
Yusuf glanced at his hostage briefly before he took the phone out of his pocket and hit   
the correct button. "Auda."  
  
"This is Almedia."Tony replied as he rolled down the window the SUV was beginning   
to feel stuffy. "We were able to get in touch with President Palmer. He's willing to talk   
to you in ten minutes. But I want something in return."  
  
"I don't have to give you anything."Yusuf replied his tone clipped.  
  
"We know your location. Paramedics will be arriving there shortly and you'll let them   
in to examine Michelle."  
  
"How do I know they're really paramedics?"Auda asked as he began to pace.  
  
"You'll have to trust me."Tony replied. "Once the paramedics report that Michelle's in   
good health we'll connect you to President Palmer."  
  
Yusuf paused before he replied. "Alright."  
  
He had no choice but to agree to Almedia's terms. For the moment anyway 


	13. chapter 13

The paramedics and LAPD arrived just as the sky opened up and a heavy rain started. Jack waited by the car his binoculars trained on the house while Tony gave instructions to the paramedics and the lead LAPD officer.  
  
"If we have a clear shot when he opens the door do you want us to take it?"The LAPD officer asked.  
  
Tony shook his head. "No, we don't know where the hostage is in the house. I don't want to risk anything. Keep the bomb squad on alert I don't want any surprises tonight."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Tony retraced his steps to the car and leaned back against the driver's side door next to Jack. His cellular phone clutched tightly in his right hand.  
  
"Anything?"Tony asked his gaze trained on the two paramedics who were waiting entry into the house.  
  
Jack shook his head as he lowered the binoculars. "No, he must have her in one of the back rooms. I should go around to the beach and see if I can get closer."  
  
"Hold off on that a minute."Tony replied ignoring the pelting rain as he saw the front door open slowly.  
  
Auda stood in the doorway glancing from the two paramedics to the swarm of officers on the street. Yusuf stepped aside and allowed the paramedics to step into the house before he shut the door behind them.  
  
*********  
  
Michelle looked up as Yusuf led two paramedics into the living room. She knew this was part of Auda's deal with Tony. Michelle wondered if Tony was nearby. Maybe she could get a message to him through the paramedics. Let him know she was okay.  
  
"Have you lost conscienceness at all?"The male paramedic asked as he knelt down next to Michelle and opened his bag of supplies.  
  
Michelle shook her head. "No."  
  
"Follow the pen light."The female paramedic ordered gently as she held up the small flashlight in front of Michelle's eyes.  
  
Michelle obeyed looking back at Yusuf who was still holding the gun.  
  
"Doesn't seem to be any sign of a concussion."The male paramedic reported to his partner. He gently rolled up the sleeve of Michelle's shirt as he saw the makeshift bandage on her left arm. "Let me take a look at that shoulder."  
  
"You've seen that she's fine, now get out."Yusuf ordered as he gestured toward the door with the gun.  
  
The male paramedic turned his hand still on Michelle's shoulder. "This wound could get infected. It needs to be treated."  
  
Yusuf met Michelle's gaze for a moment before he shook his head. "Leave the antiseptic and then get out."  
  
The two paramedics looked at each other before they stood. The female paramedic reluctantly took out the can of antiseptic and set it on the floor.  
  
"Go!"Yusuf ordered as he raised the gun at the paramedics.  
  
The paramedics quickly walked to the front door and left the beach house.  
  
In frustration Yusuf aimed the gun at the far wall and fired.  
  
********  
  
The sound of a gun shot cut through the night and caused every officer gathered outside to freeze.  
  
Tony's heart leapt into his throat as he took a step forward. He watched as the paramedics raced down the front walk.  
  
Jack placed a restraining hand on Tony's shoulder. "Easy."  
  
"Did I make a mistake sending them in, Jack?"Tony wondered his voice near the breaking point. "Did I make him flip out? If she's....."  
  
Jack motioned the lead LAPD detective forward just as the paramedics reached them. "Let's find out where that shot went before we do anything."  
  
Tony nodded struggling to calm his emotions as he looked at the LAPD officer. "Take one man and go around back. I want a visual on the hostage."  
  
The officer nodded and quickly moved back to the other police officers.  
  
Tony looked over at the two paramedics who were catching their breath bags of supplies resting at their feet. "You guys okay?"  
  
The female paramedic nodded. "Yeah, we're fine."  
  
Tony took a hand held radio from a nearby officer. "Do you have a visual on the hostage?"  
  
Tension filled the air as they waited for the officer's response.  
  
"Copy that. We have a visual, she's alive."  
  
Tony breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned back against the car closing his eyes. "Leave one man there out of sight and then come back around. If we get a clear shot at Auda I want it taken but only as a last resort."  
  
"Roger." 


	14. chapter fourteen

Thanks for the feedback. It keeps me writing :)  
Finished with her debriefing Kate Warner wandered into the main bullpen looking for   
a familiar face.   
Not seeing anyone she recognized Kate was about to head back to the small   
conference room when she spotted a teenage girl sitting at one of the desks.  
  
As Kate approached the teen she noticed that the visitor's tag she was wearing   
identified her as Kim Bauer.  
  
"Excuse me."Kate called causing the young woman to look up from her half eaten   
cheeseburger and fries. "Are you related to a Jack Bauer?"  
  
Kim nodded. "Yes, he's my father. Are you a friend of his?"  
  
Kate sat down on the corner of the desk across from Kim as she said. "My name's   
Kate Warner and no I'm not a friend of your father's though I'd like to be. He saved   
my life earlier today."  
  
Kim smiled. "It's nice to meet you. Are you hungry?"  
  
Kate nodded. "I think the last solid food I had was breakfast yesterday."  
  
Kim moved the fast food wrapper closer to the edge of the desk so the fries were   
toward the older woman. "Feel free to have some of the fries. They're luke warm but   
still edible."  
  
"Thank you."Kate replied as she reached over and took a handful of fries.  
  
**********  
  
The ringing of Tony's cell phone broke the silence causing Jack to turn his attention   
away from the house.  
  
"Almedia."Tony greeted as he answered the call. He assumed it was Carrie saying   
they had Palmer on the line he was surprised to hear Chappelle's voice.  
  
"This is Chappelle. I want Bauer back here."  
  
Tony blinked. "The time limit you gave me isn't up yet. We're close to getting Michelle   
out."  
  
"I don't care about Dessler."Chappelle snapped. "Second Wave has made a new   
threat against this country and I want every available person working on it."  
  
Tony glanced at Jack. "What kind of threat?"  
  
"Biological weapons but we don't know the target."  
  
Tony shook his head. "I'm not pulling man power off of Michelle's case. We're close   
to making a deal with Auda. I'm not risking her safety. Why don't you pull people   
from District?"  
  
"We're short handed over there too."Chappelle replied his voice starting to rise. "I   
want Bauer back here within the hour."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir you must be in a bad cell you're breaking up."Tony said knowing he   
was lying through his teeth but he had no other choice."I'll call soon and update you on   
this situation."  
  
"Chappelle's recalling me?"Jack guessed at the angry expression on Tony's face as   
Almedia set the phone on the roof of the SUV.  
  
"He tried to."Tony replied. "He said Second Wave had made a new threat but they   
didn't know what the target was."  
  
Jack's eyes narrowed. "What kind of threat?"  
  
"Biological weapons."Tony replied. "Look, Jack I just disobeyed a direct order from   
District. I need you here to get Michelle out of this. But I'm giving you an out. If you   
want to go back to CTU and work on the biological threat it's fine."  
  
Jack grinned. "Since when have I followed the rules? I'm sure Chappelle has more   
than enough people working on the new threat. Michelle's gone to the bat for me a   
number of times. I'm staying here."  
  
Tony nodded. "Thanks."he said gratefully.  
  
Almedia turned and retrieved his phone from the top of the car. He used the bottom of   
his jacket and dried the phone off as best he could.   
  
"I'm going to call Carrie and see what the progress is with Palmer."Tony stated as he   
dialed the familiar number of CTU.  
  
********  
  
"Can you untie me please?"Michelle asked her voice strained and tired.  
  
Yusuf looked up from the wall he was leaning against and shook his head. He held the   
gun loosely in his right hand. "I'm sorry but I can't untie you."  
  
Michelle met his gaze. "I promise I won't try to escape. The ropes are cutting off my   
circulation and that combined with my shoulder is making my whole left side go numb.   
If I can just stand of a minute and get the blood moving again."  
  
Auda looked at the younger woman for a long moment before he nodded and walked   
over to her. He set the gun on the floor and knelt behind the post and began to untie   
the knots that bound Michelle.  
  
"Thank you."Michelle whispered. "I'll let Tony know how good you were to me."  
  
"It won't make a difference if you do tell him."Auda replied curtly as the first knot   
came loose. "None of this is going to work. They're going to kill me and your   
President is going to bomb my country."  
  
Michelle shook her head. "Don't give up now, Yusuf. Call Tony give him something to   
work with. He'll do everything he can to help you."  
  
Yusuf started to work on the second knot. "If that's true why hasn't he set up the   
phone call with President Palmer yet?"  
  
"It takes time to set those up."Michelle assured him. "And you shooting the wall didn't   
help matters. I'm sure Tony had to secure the situation here before he made any   
contact with the President."  
  
"For your sake I hope Mr. Almedia is the man you say he is."Yusuf replied quietly as   
he freed the second knot and Michelle felt the ropes loosen.  
  
"He is."Michelle said softly. 


	15. chapter fifteen

It took three tries but Tony finally had Carrie on the line. "Where were you?"  
  
"Chappelle had me working on the new threat."Carrie explained.  
  
"I want you to stay focused on this situation."Tony ordered. "Patch President Palmer through."  
  
"I've been trying."Carrie lied as she sat down behind her desk. "From what I've heard from Chappelle, Palmer has problems of his own right now. We might not be able to count on his help."  
  
Tony glanced over at the dark house. "Keep trying."  
  
"I'm sorry Tony, but I can't."  
  
Tony's eyes narrowed sharply. "What the hell do you mean you can't?"  
  
"Chappelle's pissed at you and I'm not letting this situation ruin my career."  
  
"You still work for me, Carrie. Get Palmer on the line, now."  
  
"I have to go."Carrie replied as she hung up the phone and leaned back in her chair a smile on her face.  
  
"Carrie...."Tony began but all he heard was a dial tone. Frusterated Tony closed the phone and put it in his jacket pocket.  
  
Jack looked over at him. "Carrie jumping ship?"  
  
Tony sighed. "Like it was the Tiantic. Chappelle's freezing us out. He doesn't care about Michelle at all. Even though she practically kept CTU running after the explosion."  
  
"How are we going to meet Auda's demands without CTU's backing?"Jack asked.  
  
"We'll fake him out."Tony replied. "Tell him what he wants to hear. Anything to keep him from freaking out and hurting her."  
  
Tony handed Jack the phone as he said. "I hope your connections with Palmer are as good as you say they are."  
  
"They are."Jack promised as he took the phone and began to dial.  
  
*******  
  
With the last knot free the ropes fell away and Michelle slowly rose to her feet. Her legs were stiff and numb from sitting so long and her injured shoulder was throbbing.  
  
"Thank you."Michelle whispered as she took slow steps testing to see if her legs would hold her.  
  
Auda picked up the gun as he stood and leaned against the post. "I will give him twenty minutes."  
  
Michelle nodded too tired to try to reassure him any more. She knew Tony was doing everything he could to get her out. Michelle just had to try to keep her strength up until the rescue came.  
  
"Do you have anything else to eat?"Michelle asked as she turned back to face her captor.  
  
Yusuf nodded as he motioned toward the bag of supplies resting on the floor. "I believe there's a few candy bars left."  
  
Michelle walked toward the bag and began to rumage through the contents. Anything to stall for time. She really didn't want to be tied up again.  
  
Michelle took out two candy bars and stood. She walked over and gave one to Yusuf before she walked over to the nearest wall and leaned against it.  
  
"This will be over soon."Yusuf assured her quietly.  
  
"I hope so."Michelle replied. "I want everyone to walk away from this."  
  
"So do I."Yusuf said as he opened the candy bar. "I just don't see that as a possiblity."  
  
*********  
  
"Thank you, Mr. President. Hang on for a minute."Jack replied as he lowered the phone and looked at Almedia. "I gave them Auda's phone number and they're willing to patch the President through on your order."  
  
Tony nodded. "Thanks."He picked up Jack's cell phone and dialed Auda's number.  
  
"Yes?"Auda answered.  
  
"I have President Palmer on the line. He's willing to talk to you."Tony replied his voice carefully controlled.  
  
"Good."Auda stated as he moved away from the post. "I was beginning to think you weren't taking my demands seriously."  
  
"Let me talk to Michelle first."Tony demanded.  
  
Auda shook his head. "No, you talked to her already. Patch Palmer through."  
  
Tony wanted to protest but bit his tounge. "He's being patched through now."  
  
Jack spoke quietly into the phone and then nodded to Tony.  
  
"Mr. President, this is Tony Almeida."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Almedia."Palmer acknowledged.  
  
"In a moment you'll be talking to Yusuf Auda. Has Jack brought you up to speed?"Tony asked.  
  
"Yes."Palmer replied. "I'll do whatever I can to help Ms. Dessler."  
  
"Thank you, Sir."Tony said. "Auda, you can speak to the President now."  
  
"Mr. Auda, this is President Palmer."Palmer began as he leaned forward in his chair. "What can I do to end this situation peacefully?" 


	16. chapter sixteen

Thanks for the feedback :)  
  
"Mr. Auda, this is President Palmer."Palmer began as he leaned forward in his chair.   
  
"What can I do to end this situation peacefully?"  
  
Yusuf moved away from the post and walked toward the patio doors and looked out   
  
at the dark ocean. A flicker of sun could be seen trying to color the horizon.  
  
"My country is innocent."Yusuf replied quietly.  
  
"I believe that."Palmer stated reassuredly. He glanced at his chief of staff Mike Novac   
  
who shook his head. No proof of the recording's credibility yet.  
  
"Then why do you insist on punishing my country?"Auda asked a hint of anger in his   
  
voice.  
  
"We're not placing blame on your country."Palmer replied as he stood and leaned his   
  
hands on the surface of the desk. "We're trying to find those who are responsible for   
  
the bomb."  
  
"We will be happy to pass along any intelligence information that we have."Yusuf   
  
offered.  
  
"And we're more than willing to work with your people."  
  
*******  
  
In the back of the beach house the SWAT officer's radio crackled to life. He adjusted   
  
his ear piece as he listened to his superior's voice.  
  
"Do you have a clear shot?"  
  
The officer shook his head."Negative. The windows are covered and the back doors   
  
are partially covered."  
  
"As soon as you have a shot take it. CTU wants this over with now."  
  
The officer frowned. "What about Almedia?"  
  
"Almedia's not as in charge of this as he thinks. I'll handle him. Just take the shot if you   
  
have it."  
  
"Roger."The SWAT officer replied as he leveled the rifle.  
  
********  
  
As Yusuf talked with Palmer, Michelle glanced at the front door. She wondered if she   
  
would make it to the doorway before Yusuf realized she was trying to escape.  
  
Michelle wondered how far she'd get before the bullet struck her.  
  
She looked back to Yusuf talking on the phone. He was clearly distracted. Gun   
  
hanging loosely in his left hand. Gaze focused on the far wall.  
  
Michelle began to inch her way toward the front door. Despite the risk this might be   
  
her one chance at escape. However just as she started Yusuf turned his gaze away   
  
from the wall and looked in her direction. Michelle was forced to remain where she   
  
was.  
  
***********  
  
The suspect finally came into view.  
  
"I have a shot."The SWAT officer reported into his microphone to his commanding   
  
officer. "Taking it now."  
  
The SWAT officer tightened his grip on the gun and squeezed the trigger.  
  
The bullet shattered the glass of the right side of the patio door. The police officer   
  
lowered his rifle.  
  
*********  
  
Tony froze as he heard the gunshot. He looked back at the house and spoke into the   
  
phone.  
  
"Auda, what the hell was that?"  
  
Yusuf didn't reply.  
  
"Mr. Almedia, what's going on?"President Palmer demanded.  
  
"Somebody fired a shot."Tony replied grimly. "Excuse me, Sir, I'm going to find out   
  
what happened."  
  
Tony handed the cell phone to Jack and headed over to where the LAPD officers   
  
were gathered.  
  
Jack spoke into his phone. "Mr. President, can you give us a few minutes to sort this   
  
out?"  
  
"Of course."Palmer replied. "Keep me posted, Jack."  
  
"I will, Sir."Jack promised as he pocketed both phones and hurried to catch up with   
  
Tony.  
  
*********  
  
Michelle screamed as the glass shattered. She looked over at Yusuf to find him   
  
clutching his right shoulder.  
  
The cell phone and gun were both on the floor.  
  
"They have broken their word."Auda stated through clenched teeth as he reached   
  
down to pick up the gun. He turned and aimed it at Michelle. "I now have no reason to   
  
keep you alive."  
  
Michelle paled and backed up against the wall. "If you kill me you won't get out of   
  
here alive."  
  
Yusuf smirked as he walked toward her. "My life means nothing."  
  
Michelle shook her head. "No, you still have a chance to protect your country. If you   
  
shoot me President Palmer will have no reason to negotiate."  
  
"He won't have to know you're dead now will he?"Yusuf asked as he closed the space   
  
between them and leveled the gun against Michelle's forehead.  
  
Michelle closed her eyes and fought against the tears that threatened to flow. They say   
  
your life flashes before your eyes when you're close to death. All Michelle could think   
  
of were her family and Tony. She'd never see them again.  
  
After several long moments Michelle felt the gun barrel being lowered from her head.   
  
She opened her eyes and looked at Auda in surprise.  
  
"I may require your assistance to clean the wound."Yusuf replied quietly.  
  
Michelle could see that the blood was flowing freely down his shoulder. "Why should I   
  
help you?"  
  
Yusuf waved the gun motioning for Michelle to move toward the nearby first aide kit.   
  
"Because you have no choice."  
  
Michelle glared at Auda before she turned and walked over to the first aide kit. She   
  
picked it up and opened the lid taking out the remaining bandages and gauze. 


	17. chapter 17

Notes: I was going to wait until I finished this story to post the new chapters but there's been a few requests for a new chapter.  
  
Also thanks to Ira for pointing out the spelling error on Tony's last name. I thought I had copied it down right from Fox's website obviously I didn't. It will be corrected in this and future chapters.  
  
By the time Jack caught up with Tony, Almeida was already yelling at the lead LAPD officer.  
  
"You're telling me that CTU ordered that shot?"Tony asked using all his will power not to ring somebody's neck.   
  
"Yes,Sir. Otherwise my officer wouldn't have taken the shot."  
  
"Do we know if anybody was hit?"Jack asked trying to calm the situation.  
  
The LAPD detective nodded. "My officer is certain he hit the suspect."  
  
Jack caught something in the detective's voice. "But he's not sure."  
  
"No, the view was partially obstructed."  
  
Tony was livid. "But he took the shot anyway?! What the hell type of training do your people get?"  
  
"Who gave the order from CTU?"Jack asked as he placed a calming hand on Tony's left shoulder.  
  
"It came from Divison, that's all I know."The detective replied watching Almeida warily.  
  
Tony was about to reply when his cell phone rang. Jack took the phone from his pocket and handed it to Tony.  
  
Tony hit the talk button forcing himself to calm down. "Almeida."  
  
"You broke your word."Yusuf's tight, pain filled voice replied back.  
  
"No, I didn't."Tony stated as he turned away from the group. "I didn't order anyone to shoot. People took matters into their own hands. Yusuf, is anyone hurt?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"How bad?"Tony asked as he motioned the paramedics over. He was worried about Auda's state of mind.  
  
"Not important."Yusuf replied as Michelle placed a clean piece of guaze on his shoulder. "Your people broke their promise. Our deal is off."  
  
"Let me send the paramedics in."Tony stated looking for any way to earn Auda's trust back. "Then we can get President Palmer back on the line and we can find a way to end this."  
  
"It is already over."Yusuf replied in a defeated tone. "You have shown that your people will do what they want no matter who's in charge. I have nothing left."  
  
"That's not true."Tony assured the younger man, desperate for any reason to stall for time. "Talk to me, Yusuf. Give me something to work with...."  
  
Auda shook his head, he was so tired. "There's going to be a war no matter what I do, Mr. Almeida. Thank you for what you tried to achieve."  
  
"Yusuf....."Tony began but he found himself listening to the dial tone.  
  
Still holding the phone Tony whirled to face the LAPD detective. "If she dies, it's on your head."  
  
"What do you want us to do, Tony?"Jack asked not liking the determined expression on his friend's face.  
  
"I promised her I'd get her out, Jack."Tony replied his gaze turning to the house.  
  
"You will."Jack said as he moved them away from the LAPD officers. "What's the next move? Tear gas?"  
  
Tony's gaze didn't waiver from the house. He wasn't going to loose Michelle....not after everything they'd been through.  
  
"Too risky with his state of mind."Tony replied quietly. "I don't want him to paniac and shoot her."  
  
"Do you want me to try to find a way in?"Jack asked.  
  
"If this turns bad tell Chappelle this was all my idea."Tony ordered as he took out his gun. Turning he handed both the gun and cell phone to Jack.  
  
"Tony...."Jack protested knowing exactly what his friend was planning. "There's another way."  
  
"No there isn't, Jack."Tony replied. "We've lost dialog and his trust. I think he's loosing his grip on reality. I made her a promise, Jack. I'm going to keep it."  
  
"Tony,"Jack began as Almeida started walking. "We'll think of something. We'll send the paramedics in.....we'll send food. He'll come around."  
  
"You didn't hear him, Jack."Tony replied as he was halfway up the sidewalk. "Keep everybody back until you hear from me."  
  
"Watch your back."Jack stated as he stopped at the foot of the sidewalk.  
  
Tony didn't reply as he walked up the short steps to the front door of the beach house and knocked.  
  
Jack could only watch and pray that he didn't loose two friends to this mess.   
  
Remembering a promise Jack took out his cell phone and called Palmer back to give him an update.  
  
**********  
  
Michelle watched as Yusuf placed the cell phone on the floor and struggled not to show how terrified she was.  
  
"So you're just giving up?"Dessler asked hoping the catch in her voice didn't sound as loud to him as it did to her.  
  
Yusuf didn't look at Michelle as they sat next to each other on the floor oppisite the patio doors.   
  
"Being realistic is not giving up."Auda replied as he held the gun loosely with his good arm. "The powerful people always win. Your country is powerful, mine is not."  
  
Michelle felt her fear intensify. "You're just going to kill me and let the people who framed Ali win?"  
  
Yusuf finally met her gaze. "We're the first casulties of this war. There is nothing more to be done about it. Fate is fate." 


	18. chapter 18

Title: 11:30  
  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
  
spoilers: everything is fair game  
  
Pairings/catagory: Tony/Michelle, Jack/Kate, angst  
  
Author's notes: This is set in an AU after Ali is killed.   
  
Tony knocked once more on the door as he called out. "Auda, it's Almeida, open the door!"  
  
Yusuf looked over at the door but remained where he was.  
  
Tony took a breath and tried again. "I just want to talk. I'm not armed or wired."  
  
"How do I know that?"Yusuf asked.  
  
"You'll just have to take my word for it."Tony replied.  
  
Slowly Yusuf rose to his feet pulling Michelle up with him. He walked toward the door holding Michelle in front of him the gun pressed to her head.  
  
"Unlock the door."Yusuf ordered.  
  
Shakily Michelle reached out and grasped the door handle. With the other hand she reached up and turned the deadbolt. After hearing the lock click Michelle stepped back causing Auda to do the same.   
  
"Open it."  
  
Michelle turned the door handle and pulled open the door. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Tony. Michelle had started to convince herself that she'd never see him again.  
  
Before Michelle could say anything Yusuf's good arm snaked around her neck yanking her back toward him. Soon after she felt the familiar weight of the gun against her head.  
  
Not waiting for an invitation Tony stepped into the house and closed the door behind him. His gaze never wavering from the gun pressed against Michelle's head.  
  
Tony pulled his shirt up. "No wires, no gun. Just me."  
  
Auda nodded as he stepped back into the living room still holding Michelle close to him.  
  
Tony let the shirt fall back into place. He studied Auda and saw how tired the intelligence liaison was. Tony wondered if he could make a grab for the gun. At least long enough for Michelle to get away.  
  
As soon as Tony looked back at Michelle he knew he couldn't risk going for the gun.   
  
Not yet anyway. She looked exhausted, scared and in pain he wasn't sure how far she'd get if he got Auda away from her.  
  
"Why did you come?"Auda asked.   
  
"I want this to end peacefully."Tony replied as he backed toward a nearby wall. He didn't want Auda to feel cornered.  
  
Auda gestured toward his injured shoulder. "You've already proven it's too late for that."  
  
Tony shook his head. "I didn't order that. They went over my head."  
  
Auda cocked the hammer back on the gun and Michelle closed her eyes. "So how do I know you have any authority?"  
  
Tony met Michelle's gaze briefly before he said. "You've been to CTU. You know how things work. I can get what you want.....you just have to tell me what it is."  
  
"There's nothing I can do to stop the war."Auda replied the gun never moving from Michelle's head. "I want safe passage home and immunity for what happened today."  
  
"I can arrange that."  
  
"You can arrange it from here."Yusuf ordered as he motioned Tony toward the cell phone that was lying on the floor. "You've got one chance, Mr. Almeida or she'll be the first to die."  
  
Tony looked at the phone but didn't move. "I'll make the call but only if you let Michelle go."  
  
Michelle gasped painfully as Yusuf's grip tightened sharply.  
  
Yusuf shook his head. "I'm not stupid. I know she's the only reason I'm still alive."  
  
Tony shook his head fighting to keep his voice even and controlled. His plan had to work....it was the only one he had left.  
  
"No, that's not true. Everyone wants this to end peacefully. If you let Michelle go I'll stay as your hostage."  
  
Michelle's eyes widened and she felt her heart beat triple with fear. She couldn't let him do this. Not for her...not for a relationship that only had a day.  
  
"Tony...."Michelle protested ignoring Auda's tight grip.  
  
Tony met her gaze. "I made you a promise."He said softly before looking back at Yusuf. "So what do you say, Auda, do we have a deal?"  
  
Yusuf closed his eyes struggling against the exhaustion and the pain. After a few minutes he slowly loosened his grip on Michelle. As Auda opened his eyes he nodded.  
  
"Yes."Yusuf stated quietly. "But only because I want to go home."  
  
"I can get you there."Tony promised as he gently grabbed Michelle's hand and propelled her toward him.  
  
Michelle planted her feet firmly and turned to face the man she was starting to have deep feelings for. "Tony, I'm not going."  
  
Tony gripped her shoulders and moved them slightly away from Auda. "I'll be okay. But I need to know that you're safe."  
  
The whirlwind of emotions Michelle was feeling combined with exhaustion caused tears to spring to her eyes as she shook her head. "I can help."  
  
Tony reached up and gently caressed her right cheek. "I know, but for me will you go outside and get checked out by the paramedics? Jack's there....I need to know you're safe."  
  
Finally Michelle nodded and stepped back from Tony.  
  
"Please be careful."Michelle begged not caring if she sounded like a worried girlfriend.  
  
Tony stepped toward her and gently kissed her forehead. "Always. Now please go."  
  
Reluctantly Michelle backed toward the door. Her fingers grazed Tony's before she let her hand drop to her side.  
  
Tony watched as Michelle turned and opened the front door and stepped outside. The door shut behind her leaving a dense silence.  
  
Yusuf kicked the phone over to Tony the gun still trained on the CTU agent. "Make your call. I'm giving you one chance or neither of us will see home again."  
  
Tony nodded and picked up the cell phone.  
  
*******  
  
As soon as Michelle started walking down the sidewalk she found herself in Jack's comforting embrace.  
  
"You're safe now Michelle."Jack said soothingly. "It's over."  
  
Michelle tearfully shook her head as she pulled away from him. "No, it's not over, Jack. We have to get Tony out."  
  
Jack's gaze flew back to the house and he nodded.   
  
"We will."Bauer promised as he ushered Michelle into the care of the waiting paramedics. 


	19. chapter 19

Notes and disclaimers in part one :)  
  
Thanks for all the feedback.  
  
Jack knelt next to the gurney Michelle was sitting on. "Michelle, listen to me...."  
  
Michelle shook her head pushing away the paramedic who was trying to bandage her shoulder. "I'm not going, Jack."  
  
"We don't have time to argue about this."Jack replied as he met the younger woman's gaze. "You're going back to CTU."  
  
Michelle's eye's flared. "No. I can help. Yusuf will listen to me."  
  
Jack sighed and ran a hand along the back of his neck. "Tony wants you safe. I told him....."  
  
"I am safe."Michelle interupted her gaze turned pleading. "Jack, I'm surrounded by the LAPD plus you're here. I can help with whatever plan you have to end this."  
  
The ringing of his cell phone interupted whatever reply Jack was going to make. Standing Jack removed the phone from his pocket and stepped away from Dessler.  
  
"Bauer."  
  
"Jack, it's Tony. We need to talk to Palmer and arrange a way for Auda to get home."  
  
"Understood."  
  
Almeida glanced briefly at Yusuf before continuing. "Auda's only other demand is that the President make a public statement that the recording is a fake and that the US doesn't believe that Ali's country is involved with the bomb."  
  
"I'll contact the President. Do you need anything else?"  
  
Tony nodded. "Some food, water and a portable tv so Auda can watch the statement."  
  
"You'll have it in under twenty minutes."Jack promised as he waved one of the LAPD officers over.  
  
"Thanks Jack."Tony replied then after a pause he asked. "How's Michelle?"  
  
Jack glanced back at Michelle who was watching him closely. "She's fine,Tony. Paramedics are taking care of her now."  
  
"Good."Tony replied his voice a mixture of relief and weariness.  
  
"I'll let you know as soon as I talk to the President."Bauer acknowledged.  
  
"Okay."Almeida as he ended the conversation and tossed the phone on the floor. "Jack's going to contact the President. You should have your press conference in an hour."  
  
Yusuf nodded as he leaned back against a nearby wall  
  
**********  
  
Jack turned to the LAPD officer. "Get some water and sandwiches and send them up to the house. Also send somebody to find a portable tv."  
  
"Yes,Sir."The officer replied before turning to leave.  
  
Michelle snagged Jack's arm with her hand as she jumped off the gurney. "Jack, what's going on?"  
  
"I was just about to ask that."Ryan Chappelle stated as he approached the pair. "Ms. Dessler glad to see you're safe."  
  
Michelle's eyes narrowed sharply but she forced herself to remember that the man was her boss. "Thank you, Sir."  
  
Chappelle nodded and turned back to Bauer. "Jack, what's this I hear about you bothering the President?"  
  
Jack gritted his teeth. "The President has offered his help in ending this hostage situation."  
  
Chappelle leaned back against one of the cars. "The President's a busy man, Jack. And as far as I can see the hostage in question is safe."  
  
Michelle stepped forward. "No, Sir. Tony traded himself for me. That's the only reason I'm out."  
  
Chappelle met her gaze. "That was a noble move on Almeida's part but a mute one. I gave him every chance to resolve this and he's abused it. Almeida's fate is his own now. Leave this to the LAPD, Jack. I want you and Dessler back at CTU now."  
  
Michelle took several steps forward but Jack placed a restraining hand on her arm silencing her.  
  
"With all due respect, Sir."Jack stated angerily. "That's not going to happen. Tony Almeida is one of the finest agents CTU has ever had. You can abandon him if you want to but Michelle and I and everybody else here is staying until both Tony and Auda walk out of that house."  
  
"You'll both be facing disiplinary actions."Chappelle replied curtly.  
  
"Divison will be hearing from me."Michelle said angerily not caring any more about her job. "I'll be sure to tell them how willing you were to sacrifice Tony."  
  
"It's your choice, Ms. Dessler."Chappelle replied as he turned and began to walk away. "I'll see to it that the three of you never work for CTU in any form."  
  
Michelle started to go after Chappelle still angry. But her body was starting to feel the affects of the draining day and she stumbled under a dizzy spell.  
  
Jack quickly reached over and steadied her. "Let him go, Michelle. Chappelle hasn't won anything. We're still going ahead with our plan. Everything will be alrlight, I promise."  
  
Seeing that Michelle was still pale and shaky Jack led her to a nearby car and opened the driver's side door. "Here, sit down."  
  
Michelle slowly sat down her head resting in her hands. "I'm okay, Jack."  
  
Bauer shook his head his expression tender. "No you're not. You've been through a hell of a day and it's only natural to feel what you're feeling. Sit here for a few minutes I'll have one of the officers bring over some food. I'm going to go call Palmer."  
  
"Jack?"Michelle called after him causing Bauer to pause.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Jack nodded. "Get some rest. I'll keep you in the loop."  
  
Michelle nodded and rested her head against the driver's seat. 


	20. chapter 20

Notes and disclaimers in part one :)  
  
Thanks for all the feedback.  
  
"Was she just convenient or did you plan it?"Tony asked breaking the silence not bothering to keep the anger out of his voice.  
  
Yusuf switched the gun to his other hand while he slid down to a sitting position. "I never intended to hurt her."  
  
Tony's eyes flashed as he took a step forward. "That wasn't what I asked. Why her?"  
  
Yusuf didn't look up. "If you're asking if it was because of you, the answer is no."  
  
Tony shook his head. "It was because of me."  
  
Yusuf looked up.  
  
"Her interrogation of Ali."Tony continued. "That's why you grabbed her."  
  
Auda nodded. "I thought Ali might have told her something that proves my country's innocence."  
  
"But he didn't."  
  
"No but I did not know that when I took Ms. Dessler."  
  
Tony licked his lips not wanting to ask the next question but needing to know the answer all the same. "Were you going to kill her?"  
  
"If I had too."  
  
*********  
  
"Thank you, Mr. President."Jack replied into the phone as he walked back toward Michelle carrying a gray blanket.  
  
"I'll have the local L.A. station wrap the satellite feed so it only goes to the station and your location, Jack."Palmer stated as he straightened the tie he was putting on.   
  
"I just wish there was more I could do to help."  
  
"I'm grateful for what you've done, Mr. President."Jack said quietly as he paused just inches from the car Michelle was resting in. "I just don't know what to do next if this plan fails."  
  
"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Jack."Palmer assured his friend. "If Auda is as tired as you say he is he'll be willing to believe anything in order to come home."  
  
"I hope so, Sir."Jack replied as he glanced at the beach house. The sun was full up now. "Will we be ready to go in fifteen?"  
  
"We'll be ready to go in ten."Palmer stated as he stood and walked toward the door. "I just have to let the cameraman in."  
  
"Okay."Jack acknowledged as he started walking again. "I'll call you when it's over."  
  
After he ended his conversation with the President Jack dialed Auda's number.  
  
"Yes?"Auda answered.  
  
"The press conference will begin in ten minutes."Jack replied and then he hit the disconnect button and pocketed the phone.  
  
When he reached the driver's side door he handed the blanket to Michelle. "Thought you could use this."  
  
Michelle took the blanket gratefully. "Thank you."  
  
Jack walked around to the passenger side and got in.  
  
"Is it about to start?"Michelle asked as she straightened in the seat.  
  
Jack nodded as he reached to turn on the small tv that was poised on the dashboard and plugged into the cigarette lighter. "Yes."  
  
Michelle clutched the blanket tightly. "Is this going to look real, Jack? He's not stupid.....if he sees anything that's not.....he'll...."  
  
Jack flashed her a reassuring smile as he found the right channel. "Palmer knows the plan. It'll work."  
  
Michelle's worried gaze drifted toward the unfinished beach house. "This has to work, Jack. It just has too."  
  
Jack settled back in his seat. "I'll get him out, Michelle, no matter what happens."  
  
Michelle turned to look at the small screen just as Palmer's familiar face appeared.  
  
**********  
  
"It's starting."Tony commented as he reached over to the small battery powered tv and turned up the volume.  
  
Auda rested the gun on top of his knees as he pulled his knees toward his chest. His gaze fixed on the screen.  
  
Tony watched Auda debating if he should try to get the gun. Auda's attention was clearly on Palmer and nothing else. It'd be easy.  
  
At the last minute Tony decided against going for the gun. Auda had to end this his way.  
  
Tony leaned back against the wall and turned his attention to what Palmer was saying.  
  
"Good morning."Palmer began as he rested his hands on the podium. "Yesterday our country was attacked. But due to the bravery of law enforcement agents the nuclear bomb was diverted to a place where it could do less harm.  
  
I have troops poised and ready to strike at the people responsible for this bombing. But it will not happen today.  
  
The information leading to our retaliatory strike was proven to be false. The country that we believed to be responsible for the bombing is innocent.  
  
To the people of that country I offer heartfelt apologies. The error that led to the bad intelligence will be investigated and dealt with accordingly.  
  
I promise we will find the persons responsible for the nuclear attack and justice will be served. But this is something not to be rushed into. We need to have accurate information.  
  
That information is being gathered at this very moment and will be analyzed by the right people. When the time is right for military action we will do so. Thank you."Palmer said as he finished his speech and walked away from the podium.  
  
*******  
  
"Now what?"Michelle asked as Jack turned off the tv.  
  
Jack looked over at the beach house. "Now it's up to Auda."  
  
Michelle opened the car door and got out the blanket wrapped tightly around her.  
  
"You have to let me talk to Yusuf, Jack."Michelle stated quietly as Bauer joined her.  
  
Jack shook his head as he rested a reassuring hand on Michelle's shoulder. "If we need to I'll let you talk to him. But I think Auda's about to end this on his own." 


	21. chapter 21

Notes and disclaimers in part one :)  
  
Thanks for all the feedback.  
  
As Palmer left the podium the station returned to regular programming.   
  
Tony stayed where he was, waiting.  
  
Yusuf remained where he was for several long moments before he reached forward and slowly turned off the tv.  
  
Auda stood and walked over to the unfinished patio doors. The morning sunlight was streaming through the broken glass where the bullet had entered.  
  
"There will be a war."Yusuf said quietly.  
  
Tony froze wondering if Auda hadn't bought the fake telecast. "Yes, but not today and not with your country. You've done what you set out to do."  
  
"Maybe, but my people will still face a war."  
  
Tony nodded as he took a step forward hand outstretched. "But you'll be there to help them. Come on, Yusuf, give me the gun."  
  
Auda hesitated. "I never wanted anyone to be hurt."  
  
"We know that."Tony assured him as he took another step. "If you give me the gun we can get you home, I promise."  
  
Yusuf knew the odds of him going home without facing criminal charges of some kind were slim. But he had no other choice.   
  
Auda aimed the gun barrel toward the floor and handed the gun to Almeida.  
  
Tony took the gun put the safety on and moved it to his left hand. With his free right hand he motioned Auda toward the front door.   
  
"Let's get out of here."  
  
********  
  
The front door of the beach house opened and the LAPD officers weapons were instantly drawn and ready to fire.  
  
Jack raised his hand while shouting. "Lower your weapons, now!"  
  
The officers lowered the guns, all eyes trained on the door.  
  
Yusuf Auda stepped out into the sunshine arms outstretched in a surrendering manner.  
  
Tony Almeida walked close behind Auda as they made their way down the sidewalk.  
  
Jack smiled with relief, it was over. He looked over to Michelle but found she was already walking quickly toward the sidewalk.  
  
"I'm sorry."Auda apologized as he reached her.  
  
Michelle nodded as one of the LAPD officers ushered Auda toward a waiting squad car.  
  
Not caring who saw them Tony gathered Michelle in his arms and lifted her off her feet.  
  
As he set her down Tony gently brushed her hair away from her face. "Are you alright?"  
  
Tears came to Michelle's eyes but she didn't bother to stop them. "I'm fine though I can't figure out why you did such a crazy thing."  
  
Tony gently caressed her right cheek with his hand. "What crazy thing was that?"  
  
"Trading yourself for me."Michelle replied forcing him to be serious. "Why did you do that? You could've been hurt."  
  
"I made you a promise that I'd get you out no matter what."Tony said his voice catching slightly. "I couldn't lose you....not after everything....there was so much left unsaid."  
  
Their faces were inches apart. Tony leaned forward and captured Michelle's lips with his in a passionate kiss.  
  
Jack cleared his throat as he approached the couple. "Sorry to interrupt, but Chappelle's raising hell. He wants everybody back at CTU."  
  
Tony sighed and rested his head on top of Michelle's for a moment before saying. "Jack, I'll go back to CTU. I want Michelle taken home so she can rest."  
  
Michelle pulled away from Tony slightly. "Tony, I'm fine. If Chappelle wants us all there we should go and get it over with."  
  
Tony studied her for a moment before nodding. "Alright, let's go." 


	22. chapter 22

Notes and disclaimers in part one :)  
  
Thanks for all the feedback.  
  
All eyes were watching them as the trio stepped through the door to CTU. Tony didn't   
  
bother to remove his arm from around Michelle's shoulders.  
  
Tony looked around for Chappelle and then looked up at his office. Chappelle was   
  
motioning for them to come up.  
  
"I wonder who he'll try to fire first me or you?"Jack asked with a grin as they   
  
maneuvered through the desks and made their way toward the stairs.  
  
Tony smiled. "You have a longer track record of breaking rules than I do."  
  
"If anybody should be fired it should be him."Michelle stated angrily as they began to   
  
climb the stairs.  
  
"Not that it'll ever happen but we can dream."Tony muttered just as they reached the   
  
landing.  
  
Chappelle was waiting for them just inside the doorway. "Have a seat all of you. This   
  
won't take long."  
  
Tony took a step forward. "There's no reason for Michelle to be here. Let her go   
  
home and get some rest."  
  
Chappelle shook his head as he sat down behind the desk. "She's a witness not to   
  
mention an accomplice to your little satellite ploy with Palmer."  
  
Tony looked ready to protest but Michelle placed a calming hand on his left arm. Tony   
  
looked at her briefly before taking a seat in a nearby chair.  
  
Michelle and Jack sat in the chairs next to Tony's.  
  
Tony opened up his mouth to speak but Chappelle held up his right hand. "I know   
  
what you're going to say,Almeida and forget it. You and Bauer each had equal   
  
responsibility in this. You both disobeyed a direct order."  
  
"We did what we thought best given the situation."Jack replied his voice tight and   
  
controlled.  
  
Chappelle's eyes narrowed sharply as he looked over at Jack. "You always think that,   
  
don't you Bauer? If the end justifies the means to hell with what happens along the   
  
way, right?"  
  
"Chappelle...."Tony began but was once again cut short.  
  
Chappelle shook his head in disgust. "Whatever I say right now is a waste of time.   
  
You three got a reprieve. Your friends in high places saved your necks along with your   
  
jobs.  
  
Make no mistake I will be keeping a very close eye on all of you. Any slip up, any at all   
  
and you'll never work for any law enforcement agency again.  
  
Almeida, Mason's job is yours. But don't read anything into that. It's only yours   
  
because I don't have anybody else at the moment to replace you."  
  
Before Tony, Michelle or Jack could say anything Chappelle rose to his feet and   
  
walked out of the office. 


	23. chapter 23

Notes and disclaimers in part one :)  
  
For better or worse here's the end. Thanks to all of you who've left feedback it's been greatly appreciated. Apologies if   
  
there's any strange formatting.  
  
Michelle stood in the living room of her apartment staring down at the ocean below.   
  
The sun was just starting to set.  
  
After a shower and a nap she felt refreshed. Not quite healed from the events of the   
  
day. Michelle wasn't sure if she'd ever be completely healed but she was definitely on   
  
the road to recovery.  
  
It felt weird to be home. Michelle had spent so little time here since she had been   
  
employed by CTU. She'd never realized how good a view she had from this   
  
apartment.  
  
A knock at the front door drew Michelle out of her reverie and she walked toward the   
  
door and opened it.  
  
Tony stood in the hallway. He had changed into a pair of blue jeans, a red t-shirt and a   
  
black leather bomber jacket.  
  
"Hi."Michelle greeted as she stepped aside to allow him entry.  
  
"Hi."Tony replied with a smile as he moved to stand next to her. He drew her into an   
  
embrace as she closed the door behind them. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm okay."Michelle assured him as she rested her head against his chest.  
  
Tony gently stroked her hair for a moment before pulling back so he can see her face.   
  
"This is me.....you don't have to put up a brave front for me. You went through hell   
  
today, Michelle."  
  
Michelle smiled touched by his concern. "I'm alright, Tony. Really. I'm not as fragile as   
  
you think."  
  
Tony shook his head as he gently touched her right cheek. "I never thought you were   
  
fragile."  
  
Michelle nodded and melted back into his embrace.  
  
They stayed like that for several minutes before Tony stepped back and took her right   
  
hand in his.  
  
"Let's go. Grab your coat."Tony suggested.  
  
Michelle walked toward the front closet and took out her coat. "Where are we going?"  
  
Tony smiled. "It's a surprise."  
  
"Tony....."Michelle began as she put on her coat. Normally she loved surprises but   
  
after today she couldn't take any more.  
  
Tony reached over and squeezed her hand. "This is the good kind, I promise. Trust   
  
me?"  
  
Michelle smiled. "Always."  
  
Tony opened the door and Michelle grabbed her purse. "Let's go."  
  
*********  
  
The sun was just finishing it's decent below the horizon when Tony pulled his car into   
  
one of the parking lots along Venice Beach. As Tony turned off the engine Michelle   
  
got out of the car and closed the door.  
  
Tony got out and locked the vehicle and joined her.   
  
Taking Michelle's right hand in his he led her over to the beach.  
  
After walking for ten minutes or so Tony walked over to a cement bench sat down   
  
pulling Michelle down next to him. All the while being careful of her injured arm.  
  
"This is nice."Michelle murmured as Tony wrapped his right arm around her shoulders   
  
and drew her close. She didn't want to think of how close she'd come to dying that   
  
day. She didn't want to think of how she felt being locked in that trunk.  
  
Tony let out a shuddering breath. There was a lot of things he had to say and he didn't   
  
know quite where to begin. So he started with something simple. "You have no idea   
  
how sorry I am, Michelle."  
  
Michelle pulled back concern in her eyes as she placed a comforting hand on his chest.   
  
"For what?"  
  
"Auda shoving you in that car trunk at gunpoint.....the kidnapping. Everything you went   
  
through today leads back to me."  
  
Michelle saw the unshed tears in his eyes and fought against her own. "Tony, listen to   
  
me, please. None of what happened to me today was your fault."  
  
Tony shook his head. "I ordered you to question Ali. I knew what the man was and I   
  
still let you interrogate him."  
  
Michelle placed her hand under Tony's chin forcing him to meet her gaze. "I knew the   
  
risks, Tony. I knew the risks when I took this job. If you hadn't ordered me to   
  
interrogate Ali I would've found a way in there anyway. I was determined to help   
  
Jack. This isn't your fault, Tony. If it's anybody's its the people behind Second Wave."  
  
Tony nodded in acknowledgment before he continued. "I tried everything I could to   
  
protect you and I still nearly lost you. Seeing Auda press that gun against your   
  
head.....knowing he was becoming unstable....I don't think I've ever been so scared. I   
  
was terrified that I couldn't get you out, that I couldn't full fill my promise."  
  
The tears Michelle had been fighting against broke free but she didn't care. This   
  
wonderful man had been willing to give up everything for her. Michelle didn't know   
  
how she deserved that but she was grateful.  
  
"You did full fill your promise, Tony. Jack told me how you stood up to Chappelle and   
  
Divison when they wanted to shut the rescue down. You both could've walked away   
  
but you didn't. I'm grateful for that, more than you'll ever know."  
  
Tony gently took her free hand away from his face and tenderly wiped the tears away   
  
from her face.  
  
Tony smiled. "I couldn't walk away. You've become such a part of my life that I   
  
couldn't picture you not being in it. I couldn't let Auda take away our future before we   
  
even had a chance to start it."  
  
Michelle's tears were happy tears now. She'd been afraid that it'd been the events of   
  
the day that caused Tony to have dinner with her. That she'd been convenient,   
  
something to grab onto when chaos was raining down around him. But she could see it   
  
in his eyes now that he really wanted to give this new relationship a try.  
  
Tony misinterpreted her silence. A frown began to cross his face. "Unless, after   
  
everything that happened today. Did you change your mind about us? We can take it   
  
as slow as you want...."  
  
Michelle leaned forward and kissed him. When they broke apart Michelle smiled as   
  
she said. "I'd never change my mind about us. It's the only good thing I have."  
  
Tony pulled Michelle onto his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. He   
  
rested his head on top of hers and watched the waves beat against the shore. Tony   
  
couldn't remember the last time he'd been this content.....this happy.  
  
After several minutes Michelle was about to drift off to sleep. The traumatic events of   
  
the day beginning to catch up with her. Just as Michelle's eyes drooped closed she felt   
  
Tony reach into his jacket pocket.  
  
"Almost forgot."Tony said softly as he took the six inch long jeweler's box out of his   
  
pocket. "I picked this up on my way home tonight. Hope you like it."  
  
Michelle sat up and took the box from him. She gently fingered the purple velvet as   
  
she looked at him. "Tony, you didn't have to."  
  
Tony smiled. "I know....I wanted to. Go on, open it."  
  
Michelle slowly lifted the lid of the thin box and gasped softly. Nestled inside on a gold   
  
chain was a simple diamond shaped heart.  
  
"Tony, it's beautifal."Michelle whispered as she gently lifted the necklace out of the   
  
box.  
  
"I'm glad you like it."Tony replied as he took the necklace from her. "Here let me help   
  
you put it on."  
  
"I love it, Tony. Thank you."Michelle said softly as Tony placed the necklace around   
  
her neck and closed the clasp.  
  
"You're welcome."Tony replied as he turned her around so she was facing him. "With   
  
our jobs it won't be easy but I promise we'll find a way to make this work."  
  
"I know."Michelle said as she leaned forward and captured Tony's lips with hers in a   
  
long passionate kiss.  
  
The next few days Michelle knew wouldn't be easy. But whatever life threw at them   
  
Michelle knew they'd be able to handle it.  
  
end 


End file.
